


Further Still I Have

by Ven_Storm



Series: Storm's Spicy Fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can it be Half-Sibling Incest if Triton is a God and therefore has no DNA??, Dirty Talk, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Older Percy Jackson, Omega Triton, Plot What Plot, Poseidon Heard It All- Poor God, Praise Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ven_Storm/pseuds/Ven_Storm
Summary: The start of something new can always be a scary event. Percy's life after his and Annabeth's break-up is no different, especially when some of his inherited biology from the sea kicks in with an vengeance on his eighteenth birthday, and Poseidon being the good father he ties to be.Put's his sons in the same room, thinking perhaps it will help them both.Spoiler: It did, just not in the way Poseidon was thinking.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Triton
Series: Storm's Spicy Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181846
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Raven Clan





	Further Still I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the same fic that was posted under Night_Storm_Queen, no I did not steal it. It was mine to begin with, Night_Storm_Queen was my alt account I made a few years ago to post smut fics. Now I just don't care if I have smut on my main account.
> 
> And yes, I edited this a bit. Polished it some, and am making this a series.

“Visit for a few days.” Percy grumbled, hunkering down in his bed. “It’ll be fun. He says.” 

His father paused and looked over at him, “Are you still grumbling?”

“No.” Percy hissed into his pillow, “I’m mocking.”

“Whelp,” Poseidon sighed as he stooped down to check his temperature for the fifth time in a row. “Looks like it’s going to be rough.”

Percy glared out of the corner of his eyes, “What’ going to be rough?” He hissed, doing his best to ignore the heat boiling in his spine. “You still haven’t told me what the fuck is happening.”

“Aha,” his father leaned back then, looking strangely out of place among the lavish decorations of Percy’s palace room. “Perhaps later. When this is all over.”

Percy snarled, and levered himself up onto his forearms. “You will tell me now.” His arms gave out then, and he ended up mumbling the rest of his sentence into his sweat soaked pillow. “I’m tired of constantly being out of the loop.”

Percy couldn’t see his father’s face, but he clearly heard the pitiful sound he made. Percy tossed one of the disgustingly colored silk throw pillows in his general direction. The muffled thump and his father’s muffled sound of slight protest, had Percy grinning into his pillow, the raging heat cooling slightly for a second.

Another second and the heat came roaring back leaving him sweltering under his thin silk sheet, with a coiling need setting at the base of his spine. He groaned into his pillow, hands twitching around his sheets, to keep himself from doing what was so wildly inappropriate in front of his father.

His father hissed a curse, and Percy barely caught the word “Alpha.” Before his father was up and hurrying out of the room like his ass had been lit on fire.

No sooner had the door slammed close behind him was Percy on his knees discarding his cloying shirt. Raking a hand harshly through sweat soaked hair as he reached down wrapping his hand around his too hard length. A whimper pulled itself from his lips as his hand wrapped around sensitive flesh, pulling the foreskin taught over the head and his free hand came up to cover his mouth. Sharp fangs digging into the meat of his palm to keep the lewd noises from escaping any more than they already had.

A few slow tugs had the heat retreating, cooling, even as sweat slid down his skin, and for once Percy was more than happy for the pocket of air that surrounded his room in the cultivated underwater palace, not that he had wanted the room to begin with. He hissed, tossing himself to the side as he struggled to get the jeans off of him, his hardened length proving a problem as the rough tugging set his nerves ablaze. The breath in his lungs punched out in a moan to hoarse to belong to him, “Fuck.”

His door swung open suddenly and Percy jolted up onto his elbows a growl working its way out of his throat. He knew he looked wild, he felt wild. His chest bare, his hair mussed, his jeans off kilter and unbuttoned leaving his throbbing cock on full display.

Triton was pushed through the door, and he wheeled around screeching at who was mostly likely their father. “What the Hades!”

A rumble escaped Percy and he was moving before he even knew what he was doing, forcing the door shut and nosing Triton’s neck, He got a growl in return from his brother “I don’t know who you are. Nor why my father would force me to-”

Percy easily turned him around ignoring the yelp, “Just me brother.”

Triton stiffened “Percy?!”

He hummed in response, clasping his hand around Triton’s hip and nosing his way around his neck. Triton’s hands curled around his biceps,  and he gasped arching beautifully into Percy.

“You're a-” Triton cut off with a gasp as Percy scraped his teeth behind his ear. “Shit- Ah-”

Percy tugged Triton off the door, spinning them around and dropping them on the bed. Percy pushed himself up onto his elbows and pushed one knee between Triton’s scale patterned legs, sharp nails raked down his shoulders as Percy pressed down.

“Did- ah~, did dad tell you anything?”

Percy rumbled and nipped the beautiful neck before him relishing in the mewl it garnered him. “No, our wonderful father didn’t tell me anything.”

“Of course-  mhhm ~” Triton panted, “Of course he didn’t.”

Percy leaned up running his hand through his hair for what felt like the twentieth time, and looked down at his older brother “Fuck” he breathed. Tracing the naked form sprawled out on his bed hungrily, “You look so good baby.”

Triton muffled his moan with the back of his hand, and Percy rumbled. Catching Tritons wrists and pulling them away and up, “Now, now” he cooed. “I want to hear your sweet moans sweetheart~”

Triton wiggled and bit his lip, and Percy rumbled again leaning down to nibble on Triton’s ear, “Is that too much to ask baby?”

Triton purred low and breathy into Percy’s ear, and he grinned leaning back up fixing Triton’s hands above his head, “Keep your hands right there, babe.”

Percy pulled his hand away and grinned when Triton obediently kept his hands where Percy left them, “Good boy.”

Triton purred louder and arched. Percy hummed, “You like that?” He stood up, taking off his jeans and briefs with more success than the last time, “You like it when I call you a good boy baby?”

Triton’s wide eyes were fixed on Percy’s bobbing length as he nodded, “Yes.”

Percy grinned and leaned against the bed reaching down to take himself in hand, precum smoothing the quick turn pumps that eased the raging inferno. He thumbed the sensitive under head as he leaned back over to whisper into Triton’s ear, “Turn over for me baby.”

Triton whimpered as he flipped over, pressing his chest into the bed and spreading his legs, presenting himself beautifully as he arched.

Percy groaned letting himself go to spread Triton open, encountering the slick fluttering entrance. “Percy~” Triton whined wiggling his hips tantalizingly, “You don’t have to prep me.”

Percy raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and mouthing around the gushing hole, Triton’s head fell forward with a moan, and Percy smirked. Licking a broad stripe from his perineum to his hole.

“You truly think you're ready for me baby? Hmm?” He thumbed Triton's loose entrance, “Ready to take my thick cock like you were born to do it?”

Triton whined in return, and Percy slipped three fingers into his slick hole easily. Pumping them smoothly in and out, Triton gave breathy moans as Percy brushed against that precious bundle of nerves.

He slipped another finger in as he loosened Triton further. “Fuck.” Percy leaned forward sucking on the rim stretched around his fingers, “You'll look so good spread open on my cock, so wide, fuck baby.”

Percy slid a hand up to tangle into Triton's shoulder length hair as he pumped his finger harder, “You're going to take me so well, won't you?” Triton nodded pressing back onto Percy's fingers.

“You're going to take all of me, then beg for more aren't you baby.”

Triton moaned loudly and reached back, “Please” he begged. Percy leaned up onto his knees slowing the pace of his fingers.

“Please what baby boy?” He asked, tugging Triton's head up slightly with his grip on his hair.

Triton gasped, “Please, I need your cock.” He rocked back, and Percy groaned.

“How can I say no to that?” He asked as he removed his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against the fluttering hole.

Percy dug his fingers into Triton's hips and pressed forward, “Fuck baby, you're taking me so well. Just like I knew you would.”

Triton moaned and rocked back, forcing Percy deeper into his tight heat. Percy groaned and slipped his hands down to grip Triton's upper thighs, and pulled him onto his cock is one swift pull.

Triton arched up in response, pressing against Percy's chest as he came is short bursts. Percy moaned and wrapped an arm around Triton's waist, “Fuck,” he pulled out slightly before roughly pushing back in.

Triton reached up and tangled his fingers in Percy's hair, moaning as Percy started pounding into him in quick thrusts.

“Percy, Percy, baby, please~”

Percy kissed beneath Triton's ear and leaned them forward forcing Triton to brace himself against the headboard, and gripped Triton's hips in a bruising grip.

He pulled out further before pushing back in, setting a punishing pace.

“Fuck~” Triton arched, clamping down on Percy with a vice grip.

Percy hissed and fucked into Triton deeper, something at the base of his cock catching on Triton's rim.

“Yes,” Triton hissed pressing back harder. “Yes Alpha, please~ please knot me~”

Percy moaned and dropped his head onto Triton's shoulder as he pressed deeper, as the knot swelled into place, shuddering as he came in long spurts.

“Shit,” he hissed. Wrapping a gentle arm around Triton's waist and collapsing onto his side. Pulling Triton tight to him, who moaned contentedly and cuddled further into Percy's embrace.

“ Mhhhm , we’ll talk later. 'Kay.” Triton mumbled, rubbing a hand lovingly over his stomach.

“Okay.” Percy agreed, peppering kisses on Triton's shoulder and face.

~

Poseidon blinked, staring at his son’s door, shell-shocked still from the noises he had overheard, this was.... this was not why he had brought Triton to Percy. He had not thought them compatible, he should’ve Triton had gone into heat the same day Percy arrives showing signs of rut.

He rubs a hand down his face, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chit-chat with me, https://discord.gg/CJxtdx5


End file.
